It is known to utilize racks for the display of high volume, packaged articles, particularly in semi-self-service retail outlets. A proper rack for this purpose is comprised of one or more elongated, relatively stiff upright supports on which are mounted a plurality of elongated cantilevered support rods, which rods project substantially horizontally from the upright supports. Usually, an article or its container or support is provided with an opening through which the rod extends for supporting the article in a suspended condition. Heretofore, it has been customary to manually mount the article supports or containers on the rods one at a time, and this is not only time consuming, but often leads to mistakes. That is, several different articles may be inadvertently mounted upon the same rod.
Furthermore, the individual handling of each article support or container increases the chance of damaging or soiling the support or container, or even its contents. In addition, the shipment of the goods to the dealer according to present procedures often results in difficult inventory control problems. That is, a dealer must make special efforts and keep special records of inventory control.
A primary object of this invention is the provision of a package for a plurality of elongated articles wherein said articles can be stored and shipped and from which said articles can be dispensed as a group, as for the purpose of mounting them upon a single hanger rod.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a package, as aforesaid, which snugly but removably holds said articles in selected relative positions and contains openings through which indicia on said articles or one of them can be viewed for the purpose of determining the nature of said articles without removing said package therefrom.
Other objects and purposes of this invention will become apparent to persons familiar with this type of packaging upon reading the following description and examining the accompanying drawings.